


Noughts.

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Dark, Horror, M/M, Madness, R/NC-17 - Red Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: The crackedness continues...





	Noughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

  
Author's notes: Part 2 of The Psycho!Samatic Cycle. Andy and I thought this idea was _only logical_! XD  


* * *

The keys felt so warm in his hand. Almost as though they were glowing. He'd never felt anything quite like it.

 

 

Besides, the Guv would never notice...would he?

 

 

Chris smiled a small smile and unlocked the driver's door. Just as long as he was careful...

******

"Oi! Why's my odometer got more miles on it now than when I got here this morning?" Gene yelled at Sam as they situated themselves in the Cortina on the way down the pub. It wasn't as though the Railway Arms wasn't within walking distance, but as they were expecting a piss-up of monumental proportions, it couldn't hurt to have the getaway vehicle located as closely as possible.

 

 

Sam stifled a laugh and said, "I have absolutely no idea."

 

 

Gene glared at him sullenly for a moment as Sam tried his best not to smirk. Quite an odd turnaround, that. "I suppose I'll have to believe you as I was with you all day. Pity." He did so look forward to meting out a good thumping. Maybe later.

******

**  
_SEVERAL PINTS LATER..._  
**

******

"Afraid we've got another one," Phyllis sounded doleful as she marched into the pub.

 

 

"Another what, love?" Gene laughed merrily and slung an arm about Phyllis' shoulders, hugging her close.

 

 

"Another one of those girls. Body. Like before," Phyllis wished violently that she was off so she could join them in a drink. Stupid schedule.

 

 

Sam started. He tried to squint suspiciously as well, but for some reason, his eyes utterly refused to cooperate. As did his legs, which he found out when they went all rubbery as he tried to stand up off his stool and nearly collapsed in a heap.

 

 

"Oi, Gladys, not got your sea legs yet? With me!" Gene thwacked Sam rather harder on the back than he'd intended, which nearly sent Sam sprawling in the opposite direction to which he'd started falling. Despite the news there was another body with the same MO as the previous ones and the unsettling implication they'd banged up the wrong man, Gene was still too jovial with drink to care.

 

 

Not jovial enough to let Sam drive his prized Cortina, however. Never _that_ jovial. Sam pulled a pout. He never got to have any fun.

******

"Looks like we haven't got our man after all," Gene attempted his hooked-thumbs-in-trouser-loops posture, but couldn't quite get his thumbs to go where he wanted. Finally, he gave up and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

 

 

"What makes you say that?" Sam sniggered. He hadn't the slightest idea why, but this whole scene was nothing short of hilarious.

 

 

"Have you suddenly gone blind as well as mental?" Gene leant into Sam's face, harsh boozy breath nearly enough on its own to knock Sam over.

 

 

Sam sidestepped, waving a hand in front of his face. "You could really do with a mint, Guv." 

 

 

"I've got a much better breath freshener, thanks." Gene used this excuse to whip a ciggy out once more, cupping his hand around the flame to keep the wind from gusting it out in the dark alley in which they presently stood.

 

 

At the end of the alley was a girl just like all the others...almost. She was more like the last one, truth be told; sort of gingerish hair, strangulation marks that looked a bit like yarn had been used, slightly off-coloured jumper...what was it Chris had called it? Oh yes, like she was a knock-off bought from Woolworth's. That was it.

 

 

Next to her, however, was something new.

 

 

Scrawled on the brick wall next to her was a set of four lines in a grid pattern. In the middle space was drawn a single circle. 

 

 

"My game," Sam muttered under his breath.


End file.
